Telecommunications networks include multiple interconnected network devices configured to transport signals and data across the network. Network services are provided over network service paths defined between endpoint devices of the network. In addition to the endpoint devices, the network service path may include one or more intermediate network devices.
Devices within a network are generally arranged according to physical and logical topologies. The physical topology provides for the placement of devices within the network and specifies details such as the physical location and cabling of the network. The logical topology, on the other hand, provides how data flows within the network. Accordingly, a network service path extending through the network is defined by each of the physical and logical interconnections of network devices along the network service path.
During commissioning of a network service, both the physical and logical paths corresponding to the network service path are established. For example, to the extent network devices along the network service path are not physically connected, cabling may be run between the network devices to establish a physical connection. In many instances, new cabling is only required to connect endpoints to existing physical infrastructure. Similarly, data flow paths between the network devices may be defined by specifying ports of the network devices responsible for transmitting and receiving data. Accordingly, to disconnect a network service such that the resources associated with the network service are available for reuse, both the physical and logical paths of the network service path must be properly decommissioned. Moreover, to the extent one or more systems are used to track network services, inventories and usage of network devices, and the like, such systems should be promptly and accurately updated to reflect the resources freed as a result of the service disconnection. By doing so, the freed resources can be readily reused to provision other network services.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.